1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for supporting energized conductors that run parallel to each other such as on telephone or power poles. More particularly, this invention relates to supporting brackets mounted on a fiberglass beam with the apparatus for supporting energized conductors being suspended from above or below allowing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the increasing demand for energy in our society, the number of power lines has markedly increased with increased use of poles and other associated equipment. Poles are often targets of abuse and their increased number requires more frequent replacement or simply due to use or decay, they often have to be replaced.
To date, insulator or pole replacement work required power in the conductors to be off so as not to endanger the utility workers. Alternatively, this type of work was done with devices called "hot sticks" which are insulated rods that are constructed so as to effectively, but cumbersomely, manipulate live power lines. These hot sticks are long rods, usually operated from the ground.